Sharon Glass
thumb|240pxSharon Glass - Córka "Lustra" przez które przeszła Alicja, oraz "Magicznego Lustra" z Królewny Śnieżki. Młodsza o siedem lat siostra Luke'a i Darpana Glass. Sharon pisana jest rola kolejnego lustra w kontynuacji "Alicji w krainie czarów". Z uwagi na fakt posiadania jedynie dziesięciu lat, dziewczynka jest za młoda na rozpoczęcie nauki w Baśnioceum Ever After High a tym samym - nie uczestniczy w konflikcie przeznaczeń. W wolnych chwilach, uwielbia udzielać się w różnych przyjęciach, zwłaszcza tych obfitujących w dobrą kuchnię oraz herbatę. Prócz tego, Sharon ma smykałkę do języków obcych. Osobowość Sharon to niezwykle żywotna osoba. Pragnie ze wszystkiego czerpać pełnymi garściami i niezbyt przejmuje się możliwymi konsekwencjami swoich poczynań. Dziewczynka częściej działa niż myśli, a emocja stanowi dla niej drogowskaz. Ceni sobie pogodne osoby, nie lubi przebywać w oziębłym, zasmuconym towarzystwie gdyż wtedy i jej udziela się pesymistyczny nastrój. Wybory których dokonuje Sharon, często bywają dla innych po prostu niezrozumiałe. Fakt, dziewczyna nie boi się skalać rąk pracą czy ubrudzić i nie wybierze tej najłatwiejszej, utartej ścieżki. Świat poznaje wszystkimi zmysłami, ma tendencję do robienia innym na przekór. Ze wszystkich sił pragnie udowodnić że pomimo swojego młodego wieku, wcale nie jest głupiutkim dzieciakiem i wbrew pozorom rozumie o wiele więcej niżli mogłoby się wydawać. Wygląd Sharon jest dość niską dziesięciolatką o prostych włosach barwy brudnego blondu. Można zauważyć na końcu fryzury delikatne, żółtawe ombre. Skóra dziewczynki swoją jasnością, bladością oraz fakturą przywodzi na myśl najprawdziwsze szkło. Oczy dziewczynki są niezwykle duże, szkliste a tęczówki mają szarą barwę. Brwi Sharon ma o kilka odcieni ciemniejsze od swoich włosów. Na twarzy dziewczynki (min. fragment policzka czy skroni) można zauważyć pęknięcia, charakterystyczne dla stłuczonego szkła. Sharon nabawiła się tych blizn, kiedy wraz z matką uciekała przed Złą Królową. Dziewczynka biegła za szybko, potknęła się i poważnie upadła, uszkadzając przy tym część swojej buzi. Niestety, nie ma lekarstwa na "pęknięcia" i Sharon jest skazana na znoszenie ich do końca swoich dni. Relacje Rodzina Sharon, ze swoją rodziną związana je silną więzią emocjonalną. Pomimo chwilowych kłótni oraz nieporozumień, dziewczynka kocha swoich bliskich i nie pozwoli by ktoś ich krzywdził. 'Rodzice' Z rodzicami - Mirronem oraz Cristal, Sharon ma ciepłe relacje. Zwłaszcza ze swoją mamą, z którą została uwięziona przez Złą Królową w Krainie czarów. Ojcu dziewczynki udało się uciec przed banicją, zabierając ze sobą jednego z jej braci.cdn 'Rodzeństwo' Sharon posiada dwóch starszych braci-bliźniaków, Luke'a oraz Darpana, którzy zostali rozdzieleni jeszcze za czasów, kiedy dziewczyny nie było na świecie. Ba, Sharon dorastała w poczuciu posiadania tylko jednego brata, tak samo Luke, myślał że jego jedynym rodzeństwem jest Sharon. CDN 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczynie bardzo ciężko idzie złapać dobry kontakt z rówieśnikami, zadaje się głównie z...licealistami. Sharon za swoich przyjaciół uważa starszych braci, Desire II Von Duchess oraz Su Hua Lam. 'Miłość' Sharon uważa że jest jeszcze za młoda na szukanie drugiej połówki. Zainteresowania 'Herbatki' Shraon z zamiłowaniem oddaje się spędzaniem czasu na przyjęciach herbacianych, lecz jej zainteresowanie nie kończy się jedynie na piciu z porcelany. Nie. Dziewczynka interesuje się głównie etykietą, zachowaniem w towarzystwie no i najważniejsze - herbatą samą w sobie. Potrafi spamiętać wiele terminów a jej wiedza nie raz zadziwiała starze osoby. 'Literatura' Mało kto wie o tym, że Sharon w wolnych chwilach pisuje oraz układa wierszyki. Szczególnie upodobała sobie wiersze rymowane. 'Języki obce' Dziewczynka uwielbia odkrywać nowe kultury. W związku z jej miłością do niemal wszystkiego co obce i nieznane, Sharon zainteresowała się nauką języków obcych. Zbiera także słowniczki. Zdolności Skóra Sharon jest wykonana ze szkła, które odbija światło i pozwala dostrzec swoje odbicie, lecz z uwagi na pęknięcie na skórze Sharon, odbicie widoczne jest jedynie przez krótką chwilę. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Odzieży ozdobionej kawałkami kryształów. *Szklistej cerze oraz oczach. *Wysokim tonie głosu. *Mimo dziecięcego wieku, nieustannie kręci się w towarzystwie licealistów, lub swoich braci. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Sharon jest za młoda by uczęszczać do Baśnioceum Ever After High a tym samym - nie uczestniczy w konflikcie przeznaczeń. Ciekawostki *Postać istnieje dzięki Amity <3. *Mimo że nie jest bliźniaczą siostrą Luke'a oraz Darpana/Justina, jest do chłopców łudząco podobna. *Jej imię pochodzi od słowa "Shard" (pl. Odłamek) zaś nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego oznacza "Szkło". *Urodziny obchodzi 15 Października. *Istnieje dzięki Amity.Gali. Klasyczna baśń Po drugiej stronie lustra (ang. Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There) – wydana w 1871 roku druga część przygód Alicji autorstwa Lewisa Carrolla, będąca kontynuacją Alicji w Krainie Czarów. Ze względu na oryginalność pierwszej części także do tego utworu istnieje w literaturze, sztuce i filmie wiele odniesień. Z książki tej pochodzi uznawany za szczytowe osiągnięcie angielskiej poezji absurdalnej wiersz Jabberwocky. Galeria Sharon Glass by Rochi.jpg Sharon symbol.jpg|Kryształowe serce oprawione w ramkę lustra - symbol Sharon Sharon IDr.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Sharon Glass. *'2018' - Pojawiają się art oraz bio Sharon. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Alicja w Krainie Czarów Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija